


Broken Wings

by Overwatchful



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, Guilty Hanzo Shimada, I just felt that this was needed, I'm Sorry, Non-Canonical Character Death, Shimada Brothers, but that doesn't mean I won't put them through this, i may have cried while writing this, the Shimada brothers are my favorite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatchful/pseuds/Overwatchful
Summary: Chapter One: Naturally, all was well until all went wrong.Genji dies in Hanzo's arms after a hard battle with Talon in Nuremburg.Chapter Two: It never should have gone like this.Hanzo dies in Genji's arms after getting caught in an explosion caused by Talon.
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Genji Shimada & Hanzo Shimada, Hanzo Shimada & Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Jesse McCree & Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada, Jesse McCree & Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 10





	1. Death of a Sparrow

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah, I'm sorry, ~~but kinda not,~~ I did enjoy writing this though. I did my best to keep them in character, but let me know what you think!  
> For Chapter One: Death of a Sparrow, we're going to assume that Hanzo has been with Overwatch for about a year now, and he and Genji are more or less reconciled.

Naturally, all was well until all went wrong.  
It had started out as a simple mission to protect the city of Nuremburg from an attack by Talon. Get in, defend the civilians, get out. But then the bombs started to go off, and they were trapped.  
Two days of trench fighting would be enough to drive anyone insane.  
So that was how Hanzo found himself holed up in an old church, exhausted and starved to the point of collapse. He'd run out of arrows yesterday, and had been fighting with just his bow and a knife that he'd picked up in the street. He hadn't seen any other Overwatch member for hours, and one of the bombs had taken out the communications tower. Each agent was isolated, doing their best to aid the local military in pushing Talon out of the city.  
A nearby explosion shook the building, and Hanzo covered his head to protect himself from any falling debris. Once the dust settled, he pulled himself to his feet to look out a nearby window. He could see Talon agents converging on a now-collapsed building, guns at the ready.  
With a deep sigh that came from the very depths of his soul, Hanzo gathered what little energy he had left, and made his way back outside.  
He made his way silently through the streets, until he was near enough to see what the Talon agents were targeting.  
It was Genji.  
Hanzo almost collapsed with relief at the sight of his brother. He wasn't sure of the limits of Genji’s armor and prosthetics, but he was sure that they probably weren't in the best of shape after two days of hard fighting.  
Genji stood in the debris of the collapsed building, sheltering a man and a woman behind him. The woman was clutching a wrapped bundle to her chest, and Hanzo could see it move. A child, he figured.  
As he watched, Genji crouched, ready to leap at the enemy, pulling his _wakizashi_ from his back.  
As soon as he attacked, Hanzo did too, taking down the nearest agent with his knife. Almost before his target hit the ground, he rushed towards the next, swinging his bow as hard as he could.  
He was a tornado, his body numb as he tore through the enemy ranks, not even registering what he was doing. His exhausted mind simply sat back and let years of trained instinct do the work.  
Finally, the fighting stopped, and he turned to see Genji staring at him.  
"Hanzo!" He exclaimed. "You are a sight for sore eyes."  
"As are you," Hanzo replied as he walked over, clapping his brother on the shoulder. Now that he was closer, he could see the wear and tear on Genji's armor. The green lights were dimmer than usual, but it didn't seem like he was having any trouble moving around.  
"Are you alright?" Genji asked, moving to help the small family to their feet.  
"Just bumped and bruised, not to mention exhausted," Hanzo responded. "When was the last time you saw anyone?"  
Genji shrugged. "A few hours ago at least. I left Lena cleaning up a skirmish by the river. She said that she'd seen Angela, but hadn't spoken to her." He took the small bundle from the woman while her husband helped her to her feet.  
"There now, little one," he said. "You're safe now." He gave the child's nose a light touch with his finger, then handed it back to its mother. "I'll escort you to the center of the city. Talon probably hasn't reached there yet." He looked at Hanzo. "You want to come with us? It looks like you could use a rest."  
"I'm not going to deny that." Hanzo admitted. "I've only been catching a few minutes of sleep at a time, in between fights."  
Genji nodded as if he had expected as much. "Let's go then."  
The everything exploded.

The first thing he noticed was the ringing in his ears, then the dull ache all over his body. With a groan, Hanzo attempted to sit up, opening his eyes. Immediately, black spots danced across his vision, blurring his surroundings. He blinked hard, until he could see. He was half-buried under a pile of rubble, lying in the ruins of a stone building. What had happened? He had been talking to...  
Genji.  
Gritting his teeth against the sparks of pain that wracked his body, Hanzo pulled himself out from under the rubble, getting to his feet. Placing a hand on a nearby chunk of stone to steady himself, Hanzo scanned the ruins. The entire building was decimated, with only a few pieces of the wall remaining. There was still dust in the air, so he must not have been unconscious for long.  
His heart leapt into his throat when he saw his brother.  
Genji lay unmoving, the lights on his armor barely glowing. His prosthetic legs were at an odd angle, and his chest armor had cracked off, exposing burns and other wounds that were weeping blood.  
"No," Hanzo rasped, his voice weak. He stumbled over to Genji, falling to his knees beside him. Tentatively, fearfully, he reached out a hand to his brothers’ neck to seek out a heartbeat.  
There was one, and Hanzo nearly cried out with relief when he felt it, faint though it was.  
Genji stirred, the green lights flickering for a moment.  
"Hanzo?" He ask weakly.  
"I'm here, _otouto._ " Hanzo replied, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. "Can you move?"  
Genji didn't reply, instead trying to lift his head to look around. "Is the family ok?"  
Hanzo's eyes fell on the large pile of rubble to his left. He could see a bit of cloth peeking out, the same color as the clothing the mother had been wearing. Nausea rose in his stomach as he thought of the awful fate that had befallen the poor people. Crushed to death, under a ton of rock...  
But he couldn't say that to Genji.  
"They're fine," He said, "but you need to worry about yourself. Can you stand?"  
Genji shook his head. "I can't move my legs. They must have been damaged in the blast." He coughed, a bit of blood flecking his lips.  
Hanzo's heart clenched. He opened his mouth to speak, but the sound of marching feet in the distance stopped him. That had to be Talon. They'd come back to finish the job. Hanzo looked around desperately for his bow, but couldn't see it anywhere.  
A bullet whizzed over his head, and Hanzo ducked, then looked around, trying to find where it had come from. He didn't see anyone.  
"We need to go." He hissed, threading his arms under his brother. "Talon will be here any minute."  
"What about-"  
"We don't have time."  
Genji shook his head firmly. "No. Get them first."  
"I'm sorry, brother."  
Gathering his strength, Hanzo stood, lifting Genji. He stumbled, his exhausted body rebelling against the continued abuse. But for a cyborg, Genji was surprisingly light.  
"No!" Genji yelled, fighting his grip. "Hanzo!"  
"I can't save them." Hanzo growled, holding firm.  
He jogged across the street, heading towards the church he'd been in earlier. He was almost there when he saw something move from the corner of his eye. There was a dark figure on the roof of another building, gun raised towards them. A sharp crack split the air in two, and Hanzo twisted, trying to block the bullet, anything but let it hit Genji. A sharp pain blazed across his arm, and then suddenly Genji went limp.  
"No!" Hanzo yelled. He felt blood trickle down his hands, and he looked down to see a mess of blood leaking out the side of his brother's chest. Genji wasn't breathing, just lying still in his arms. "Genji! Stay with me. We'll be safe. You'll be alright! Just stay with me."  
Finally, blessedly, Hanzo reached the church, and fell to his knees, placing his brother on the floor. He ripped a piece of his shirt off, and held it to the wound, gritting his teeth. There was so much blood. Genji stirred, groaning faintly.  
"Ha- Hanzo..."  
"Don't speak," Hanzo commanded, his voice breaking. "You'll be alright. Angela will heal you."  
With an obvious effort, Genji reached up and grabbed Hanzo's arm where he held the cloth to the wound. "Brother, I- my cybernetics are damaged." He said gently. "I can feel the systems failing."  
"No," Hanzo sobbed, tears leaking from his eyes. "I can't lose you again. Stay here, please, _otouto,_."  
The green lights on Genji's armor flickered, going out for a moment, then not shining as bright as they had before. When he spoke, his voice was fainter. "It's no use. I'm sorry."  
"No, no. Please." Gently, Hanzo gathered Genji into his arms, cradling him. "Don't go. Don't leave me alone."  
Slowly, Genji reached up and removed his mask, revealing his eyes, and a scarred face. At the sight, Hanzo broke, sobbing, rocking softly.  
"I love you." Genji whispered, his voice trailing off to almost nothing, and the lights were nearly out.  
"I love you too," he whispered back. "But I can't lose you. I killed you the first time, I can't watch it again."  
Genji didn't respond, only tightening his grip on Hanzo's wrist. A faint green glow raised from his arm, taking the form of a small dragon. It scurried up to Genji's neck, curling around it, and placing its head on Genji's chest.  
Then, the lights went out, and a soft breath escaped Genji's lips. The dragon dissipated, and the room went dark.  
"No..." Hanzo's voice gave out. He pressed his forehead to Genji's, his tears dripping onto his brother’s face. "Don't leave me. Please."  
He sat like that for a long while as the sun set, blazing red.

-x-

"Where could they be, Jesse?" Angela asked desperately. "Nobody's seen them since early yesterday."  
Jesse placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure they're alright, darlin'. Those two are the toughest people I know." His voice was reassuring, but his eyes revealed that he was just as worried as she was.  
Talon had finally been pushed out of the city, and the Overwatch agents had all been reunited in the center of the city, except for Genji and Hanzo. Even after a temporary communications tower had been set up, there had been no reply from the two brothers. Now Angela and McCree were scouring the remains of the city to find them.  
They approached the remains of a building that must have been bombed, judging by the debris. There were scattered bodies of Talon agents, half-buried in the rubble.  
"Well, someone was fightin' here." Jesse commented.  
Angela nodded, searching for any signs of Genji and Hanzo.  
"You check around here," Jesse suggested. "I'll go check in the nearby buildings."  
Angela nodded. She strode inside the ruined building, and stopped dead when her eyes saw a familiar silver gleam. Genji's wakizashi was sticking out of a pile of rubble, but he was nowhere in sight. Fear made her throat constrict, fear of what might've happened  
A small, keening noise reached he ears, and she spun, looking for the source. It was coming from another pile. She went over, doing her best to clear away enough debris to see what was underneath. She was greeted with a gruesome sight. Nausea rose in her throat, and she squeezed her eyes shut for a moment. Then, pushing it aside, she reached in and pulled out a small bundle. She gasped when she saw the tiny face of a baby looking up at her.

As Jesse continued the search, his eyes suddenly fell on a trail of blood, leading towards an old church. Dread rising in his stomach, Jesse followed it, gently opening the door.  
He was greeted with the worst sight of his life.  
Hanzo sat there, slumped against the wall, with Genji in his arms. Neither was moving, and both were covered in blood.  
Jesse rushed over, then kneeling down beside them. Genji's chest piece was missing, and Jesse could see a gunshot wound, crusted over with blood. He reached down, feeling for a pulse.  
There was none.  
"No..." he breathed. He looked to Hanzo, feeling his neck for a pulse there. It fluttered against his fingertips, faint, but there.  
Jesse sighed in relief, but could feel tears rising in his eyes. Genji, his friend for so many years, the one who had overcome so much, was gone, shot by some Talon bastard.  
Jesse shoved those emotions aside. He couldn't save Genji, but he could still get Hanzo to Angela. There would be time for grief later.

-x-

When Hanzo awoke, there were a few moments of ignorant bliss, it all came crashing back down.  
Genji was gone. It was over. They'd only had a year together again, not nearly enough to make up for the time lost.  
He sat up, but stayed curled in on himself. He pressed his hands to his eyes in despair, and felt his heart rip in two. Genji, always so happy, always there for Hanzo when the guilt overtook him, was gone.  
Hanzo screamed, a sound of pure anguish and sorrow.  
Someone rushed into the room, and was speaking to him, but he was too lost in his grief to recognize who it was or what they were saying. It didn't matter, anyway.  
He was alone now.


	2. Fall of a Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! For this chapter, Hanzo has only been with Overwatch for about a month, and he and Genji haven't reconciled. Hanzo still feels that overwhelming guilt that comes with murdering your brother.

It never should have gone like this. Their intel had been solid, the team at full health. But Talon was always a step ahead.  
And now Genji found himself chasing down Mauga through white buildings and pristine sidewalks.  
"You're fast," Mauga taunted as he leaped over a low wall. "Its impressive, considering your... handicaps."  
Genji only growled in response, taking a flying leap, swinging his _wakizashi_. Mauga twisted out of the way, then swung his huge fist. Nimbly, Genji ducked away, then came back, crouching and swinging low.   
He knew it was a mistake as soon as he did it. Far more nimbly than a man of that size should've been able to, he sidestepped. Genji stumbled past him, and Mauga brought his fists down on Genji's leg. Genji collapsed to the ground, dropping his _wakizashi_.  
Mauga laughed. "Speed isn't everything. Maybe you should bring the monkey next time. If you get a next time."  
Genji groaned, trying to stand up. He couldn't move one of his legs; Mauga must have rely done a number on it.   
He reached for his _wakizashi_ , determined that Mauga wouldn't escape unscathed either.   
"Oh no, none of that." Mauga said, kicking away the sword. "You're at my mercy." He reached down, lifting Genji up, until he was face to face with him. "You'd better hope that angel of yours shows up, cause you're going to need it."  
Genji struggled, trying to get free, but Mauga pinned his arms, then lifted him over his head, preparing to hurl him into the stone wall of a nearby building.   
Then, a familiar voice reached Genji's ears.   
"Well, I ain't no angel, but I think I'll do."   
McCree came around the corner, gun at the ready. Not waiting for a response, he fired, and Genji heard the bullet hit Mauga's hand. Mauga recoiled, dropping Genji, who managed not to just fall on his face, instead landing in an awkward crouch. McCree fired again at Mauga's chest this time. There was a hard ping of the bullet hitting metal, but Mauga didn't seem hurt.   
"Nice try," Mauga laughed, then prepared to attack McCree, but pulled up short, put his hand up to his ear and listening intently for a moment. He smirked. "Well, nice playing with you boys, but I've got places to be."  
With that, he turned and jogged away. As soon as he was out of sight, McCree relaxed, then walked over to Genji.  
"You alright?"  
"Yeah," Genji groaned. "But I can't move my leg. Why didn't you just shoot him?"  
Jesse shrugged. "I was out o' bullets," he drawled. "If I'd taken the time to reload, he woulda attacked."  
Genji nodded. "I think I can do a temporary fix for the leg. It won't be as nimble as usual, but at least I'll be able to walk."  
Jesse nodded. "Jus' do it quick, we shouldn't let him get too far."  
"Understood." Genji got into a sitting position, maneuvering the broken leg in front of him.   
"Been having fun?" He asked sardonically.   
Jesse sneered. "This whole thing was a trap. We should've known better."  
Genji nodded. Overwatch had arrived at the LAAS Center in Southern France, prepared to defend against Talon. But after only a few minutes of fighting, the Talon agents, including Reaper, Widowmaker, and Mauga, had split up, fleeing into the complex. Overwatch had been resigned to now hunting them down before they could do too much damage.  
"Yes, we should have." Genji agreed.   
After a few quick adjustments to the leg, he gestured for Jesse to help him up. Once he was on his feet, he took a few steps. He couldn't bend the leg very far, but he could jog, at least. With a nod to McCree they set off after Mauga.  
"What led you to me?" Genji asked. "Weren't you tracking the Talon subordinates?"  
McCree nodded. "I took care of them near the robotics lab. Then I heard fightin', and I found you."  
The sound of armored feet clattered on the roof of a nearby building. Both Genii and McCree flinched, but then relaxed when Hanzo dropped to the ground besides them.   
"What're you doin' here?" McCree inquired. "Lose your quarry?"  
"Lay off, McCree." Genji chuckled. "My brother is far too stubborn to lose his prey, much less admit he'd done so."  
Hanzo glanced at him, then looked away quickly, but not before Genji saw it in his eyes. The guilt.   
It had been a month, and his brother still blamed himself. Hanzo would talk with Genji, even laugh and joke with him occasionally, but whenever he looked at Genji, there was a shadow to his eyes.   
"Who are you two following?" Hanzo asked stiffly.   
"Mauga, you?" Jesse replied.   
"Widowmaker."   
A loud crash sounded from up ahead, and they glanced at each other, then picked up their pace.  
They came around a corner, to see that the white lobby building now had a gaping hole in the side of it.   
"On the roof," Hanzo said curtly. Genji looked up to see Widowmaker, with a knife to the throat of a terrified looking man in a lab coat.   
"Shoot me, and he dies," she said simply, her voice heavily accented.   
"What do we do?" Jesse asked under his breath.   
"Well, normally, I'd be able to get up there in no time," Genji grimaced. "But my leg..."  
"What about those fancy dragons of yers?"   
"Not precise enough," Hanzo replied. "It would hurt the scientist as well."  
"Let him go," Genji called up to Widowmaker, "and we can just settle this between us. No need to involve innocents."  
She laughed, a low, evil sound. "I don't think so. If you surrender, I won't kill him," she gestured with her knife, making the blonde scientist flinch. "And you'll get a quick death."  
"Not really a choice here," Hanzo said grimly.   
Genji nodded. "We can't shoot her, and-"   
Hanzo took off, running towards the hole in the wall.   
"Hanzo-"   
Jesse caught his arm. "Wait," he warned. "Let's see what he thinks he can do."   
Genji looked back up at Widowmaker. Oddly, she didn't seem to have noticed Hanzo running into the building, instead shifting her grip on her hostage as he squirmed.   
"If we surrender here," Jesse asked, "You'll just shoot us right away here, or do you expect to get... information out of us?"  
Widowmaker looked back down at them, not reacting to the fact the Hanzo was gone. A feeling of apprehension started to build in Genji's chest at her cold stare.   
"I think not," she responded. "You're not worth it."  
Suddenly, she gracefully flipped off the side of the building, releasing the scientist. She landed on the grass, where Mauga had suddenly appeared. Together, they ran off, towards a column of smoke that had begun rising to the east.  
A sudden dread hit Genji, and he raised his hand to his helmet.   
"Brother, get out of-"  
The building exploded.  
The sheer force of it blew Genji and McCree several feet backwards. Genji's armor protected him from the worse of the impact, but black spots danced across his vision.   
He lay there for a moment, stunned. Then reality hit him.  
"Hanzo!" Genji cried, sitting up. He put his hand to his ear again. "Hanzo, are you alright?"   
No response.  
"Brother!"   
Only static.  
Genji tried to get to his feet, but collapsed. The explosion had put his leg back out of commission. He tried again anyway. He had to get to Hanzo.  
"Genji, wait," a raspy voice said. McCree had gotten to his feet, looking a little scraped, but otherwise unharmed. "I'll get him."   
McCree made his way towards the decimated building. Parts of it were burning, smoke rising into the air as dust and ash fell. Genji followed his every move, heart beating in his chest like a drum. Jesse vanished into the smoke, and Genji waited, barely able to contain the fear.   
There was a crackle on the comms, then Jesse's voice came through.   
"I've got him."  
Genji let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, his chest loosening. But then it all came rushing back when Jesse continued:  
"Genji, I- he's not in good shape. He's not responsive."  
Genji bit his lip, afraid to say anything.   
A silhouette appeared in the smoke, and Jesse emerged, coughing. He was half carrying a limp Hanzo, who's head drooped low.  
Genji pulled himself forward, and Jesse gently placed Hanzo down. Genji grabbed his brother's shoulders, guiding his brothers limp body until it leaned against him, head on Genji's shoulder. Now that he was closer, Genji could see the extent of the damage. Blood seeped from dozens of injuries all over Hanzo's body, but the worse one was on his head, where blood matted his hair, and seeped down his face.   
"Hanzo?" Genji whispered. " _Aniki_ , I'm here."  
Hanzo stirred, eyes fluttering.   
"G-Genji?" He rasped, so faint that Genji could barely hear it.   
"Yes, I'm here," Genji responded, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. "You're going to be alright. I've got you."  
Jesse suddenly appeared at their side, placing the scientist that Widowmaker had taken hostage on the ground. Genji hadn't even noticed McCree go back inside. The scientist was still breathing, though he didn't look much better than Hanzo did.  
Jesse put his hand to his ear, activating his comm.  
"Angela, we need you here as soon as possible," he said, his usual lazy tone gone, replaced with urgency. "We've got two wounded, badly."  
There was no response for a moment, then:  
"I- I can't right now, McCree. I'm fighting Reaper, and Lucio's injured. I'm sorry. Who is it that's wounded?"  
"Hanzo, and one of the scientists."  
There was another moment of silence, "I am so sorry," she said, "is Genji there?"  
Genji lifted his hand from where he had been cradling his brother to his ear. "I'm here," he whispered.   
"Just... hold on, alright? I'll be there as soon as I can."  
Genji didn't have the strength to respond.   
Hanzo stirred again, and Genji placed his hand on his brother's head, trying to calm him. "Don't move" he said, his voice breaking. "Stay with me."  
"No, Genji, I-" Hanzo started, voice fading, then he seemed to gather strength, almost lifting his head a little. "I'm sorry. For everything."  
"Shh, we've talked about this," Genji soothed. "You can't blame yourself. I don't."   
Hanzo didn't move, and fear rose in Genji's throat, but then Hanzo took a shallow, shuddering breath. "I deserve this. I killed you."  
"No," Genji sobbed, "no, you didn't. I'm here, and I want you with me."   
There were no tears. Genji couldn't cry anymore; his cybernetic eyes didn't have tear ducts. Just dry sobs and a broken heart.  
"You'll be alright," he said again. "You have to be."  
Hanzo didn't respond, his breathing growing fainter, his eyes drooping closed.   
"No!" Genji cried, tightening his grip on his brother. "Stay with me. Don't go."  
Hanzo's tattoos began glowing, then the blue light formed into twin dragons. Genji could feel his own dragon stir at the sight of them, but he couldn't bear to bring it out now. Hanzo's dragons coiled together around his shoulders, closing their eyes. Hanzo seemed to relax at their touch, breathing a deep sigh.  
Then the blue glow faded, dissipating into the air, leaving a still Hanzo in Genji's arms.  
Genji's heart ripped in two as ash fell from the sky.

-x-

Angela landed lightly, rushing over to where Genji sat slumped on the ground, a still figure in his arms.   
_No_ , she thought. She looked to McCree, who shook his head. Angela put her hand to her mouth, suppressing the deep sorrow that came on Genji's behalf.   
"What happened?" She asked, once she could control her voice again.  
"Explosion," McCree said softly. "Mauga and Widowmaker laid a trap, and Hanzo paid the price."   
Angela nodded. "Where's the scientist?"  
McCree gestured, and she stepped over to another still body on the ground. He was still breathing, though, so she quickly utilized her Caduceus staff, stabilizing him.   
Then, she squared her shoulders, and approached Genji, placing her hand on his shoulder.   
"Genji," she said softly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't get here earlier."  
There was no response, and she sighed, kneeling down so that she was at eye level with Genji.   
Her heart broke when she saw him. She'd always been able to read him when he had his mask on than most. He was devastated right now, his forehead pressed against Hanzo's, arms wrapped around his brother. His armor was scuffed and damaged all over, but the most noticeable mark was the crack in his faceplate, green light leaking through. It gave the heartbreaking effect of a tear slowly tracing its way down Genji's cheeks.  
"Genji-"  
He stirred suddenly, turning to her.   
"A month," he whispered, voice broken. "I only had him back for a month. Ten years apart, and now..." he trailed off, looking back at his brother.   
"I know." Guilt wracked her body. She should've been able to come earlier. If it hadn't been for Lucio, and Reaper, she might have...  
Don't dwell on the ifs, she told herself firmly. In her profession, there was no time for ifs.   
"Genji, I'm sorry, but we need to go. Lucio needs help, as does he," she waved at the scientist.   
After a moment, Genji nodded. "I can't walk," he admitted. "The explosion..."  
"I'll help you. Lena's on her way with the jet. McCree can... carry Hanzo."  
She saw Genji's fist clench, and he bowed his head again.   
Angela heard the jet land behind her, and she nodded to McCree, who lifted the scientist, carrying him on board. Gently, Angela eased Hanzo onto the ground, then helped Genji to his feet, supporting his weight. Together they made their way toward the plane.

Genji felt strangely numb as he and Angela hobbled towards the jet. He knew that he should be wracked with guilt, screaming his pain to the winds, but instead, here he was, hollow.   
Angela helped him into one of the seats, then sat down next to him. Genji didn't look at her, just looking down at his hands. He searched inside himself for some little bit of emotion, some sort of grief at the loss of his brother, but it had dissipated with Hanzo's dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment and let me know what you thought!


End file.
